howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin and the Outcasts (transcript)
Transcript The Rider's Dragons snap at each other while on Dragon Island. Toothless chastises then and then looks out across the sea toward Berk.) Hiccup (v.o.): There's an old Viking saying: "When your friends are roasting on the spit, you're the one who's feels the fire." Mildew has made the entire village believe that dragons are too wild, that we all can't live together in peace. He's wrong, and I'm going to prove it. (The Dragon Riders scour a beach on Berk looking for some implements Mildew used to frame the Dragons.) Snotlout: Arrrrrrgggh! We've been here for hours and we haven't found anything! Hiccup: We've been here for ten minutes! And you've done nothing than build that! (points at a sand castle) Snotlout: That is Snotlout Manor. And all I need now is a queen. (turns to Astrid) Astrid: Ugh. Tuffnut: Aaaarrrrrrrgggh! (Stomps all over Snotlout's sand, driftwood, and stone castle) Snotlout: What-What are you doing?! Tuffnut: Storming the castle. Hiccup: Come on, guys! I'm telling you, Mildew framed our dragons! I saw dragon feet in Mildew's House and I watched him throw them into the ocean. Fishlegs: I don't mean to be Norbert the Negative, but the ocean is really, really vast. And our chances at finding those dragon feet are as good as Snotlout and Astrid-- Astrid: Don't go there. Fishlegs: Going nowhere. Astrid: Look, Fishlegs is right. Even if Mildew did throw them in the ocean, they're not just gonna wash up on shore here. Snotlout: I found it! Hiccup: GREAT! Ehm... You were saying? Snotlout: Picks up a tiny wooden bludgeon) I haven't seen this since I was a baby. (hits himself on the helmet a couple times) You never forget your first bludgeon. Hiccup: Just keep looking. (Scene shifts to the Blacksmith Shop where Stoick is hovering around Gobber. Gobber is trying to repair damaged weapons.) Gobber: One down, 345 to go. Stoick: Can't you do that any faster? Until you restock our weapons, we're completely defenseless. Gobber: Maybe you should have thought about that before sending the dragons away. Stoick: You know I had no choice. They destroyed the Armory. Gobber: This would be a bad time to get attacked. Stoick: I know, Gobber. Gobber: Not that there's ever a good time, but this would be particularly bad. Stoick: I know, Gobber. Gobber: Especially by Alvin. The Treacherous. Our oldest and most-feared enemy. Who'd kill us all to take Berk for his own. Stoick: (irritated at what Gobber is saying) I got it, Gobber! Alvin the Treacherous... (Scene changes again to Outcast Island, where Alvin and the Outcasts are fighting off resident dragons.) Outcast #1: Alvin, they're coming back! Alvin: Out of me way! (Shoves aside a soldier to man a catapult himself) You can't find good marauders anywhere these days. (launches a boulder into the sky and knocks down a Monstrous Nightmare ) Savage: Alvin, there are too many of them! We need to get inside! (Alvin and his men retreat into their cave-like home just as several dragons blast fire where they were just standing.) Alvin: Oh, I've had it with these dragons! Is the ship ready? (walks up to a round meeting table with other soldiers and looks at a map) Savage: We still have a little more work to do. Alvin: That's not my problem, is it? We sail for Berk immediately. We'll land here, under the cover of night. Savage: Why aren't we taking the whole army? Alvin: We're not there to fight Stoick. We're there for one man: The Dragon Conqueror. Savage: Oh, and you'll have him. We hear he's ten feet tall with the strength of a dozen men. Alvin: Well, he shouldn't be too hard to find then, should he? (Scene immediately cuts back to Hiccup on Berk in his house talking to Stoick) Hiccup: (Tries to convince Stoick Mildew set the dragons up) I'm telling you! I saw a pair of Zippleback feet in Mildew's house. He must have used them to make the footprints of the dragon who supposedly stole the boots. Stoick: Well, then let's go have a look at them. Hiccup: Yeah. Uh, there's gonna be a problem with that. I also saw him throw them into the ocean... Stoick: I know you're upset about the dragons, son, but you're gonna need evidence to accuse a man of high treason. (Later in the evening, Astrid and Hiccup walk along a cliff) Hiccup: Astrid, we'll prove Mildew did it. We have to if we ever want to see our dragons again. Astrid: I just hope they're okay. (Sees a ship floating next to a sea stack ) Why would one of our ships be anchoring there? Hiccup: (Looks through his Spyglass ) It's not one of our ships. I gotta tell Dad. Come on! (Runs off to find his father) (At night, Alvin and his crew row to Berk's shore) Alvin: Ah, it's good to be back on the shores of Berk. Savage: Good for you. Not so good for them. Alvin: Let's find this Dragon Conqueror! (At the Great Hall, Stoick addresses the village)' Stoick: This is no time to panic! That's what the Outcasts are counting on! Sven: Stoick! Stoick: Sven, did you get a count? Sven: I saw thirty men at least, all armed to the teeth. Gobber: Without my weapons, we'll never be able to fight them head on. Mildew: No weapons! And Outcasts on our shores! All thanks to your boy and his dragons! Stoick: I don't have time for this right now, Mildew. Mulch! You and Bucket gather the elders and the children. Get them to Thor's Beach. They'll be save in the caves there. Astrid: We can help fight! We've been trained as warriors. Snotlout: She may have been trained, but I was born a warrior. Stoick: Take this. (Hands Astrid a small hatchet) It was Alvin's. But go with the others. You can help protect them. Hiccup: Let me go get the dragons. At least if we have them, Dad, we can defend ourselves. Stoick: Go. But be careful. You don't know what Alvin is capable of. The rest of you: We'll head to the woods. Nobody knows that forest like we do. Gobber: And when Alvin comes to looking for us there, he'll walk right into our trap! (Scene changes to Fishlegs lamenting on a cliff over the sea, unaware of the situation) Fishlegs: Oh, Meatlug, I miss you. The moon is full, my heart is empty. What rhymes with empty? Alvin: Don't waste your time. Nothing rhymes with "empty". (Grabs Fishlegs) Who's the Dragon Conqueror? Fishlegs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Alvin throws him into the sea at the horrible noise) (Hiccup is making his way to the docks but sees Outcasts so hides under a cart. Fishlegs is also hiding there) Hiccup: Ah! Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Alvin's looking for you. He's looking for the Dragon Conqueror. (Alvin and his soldiers see the damage to the Armory ) Alvin: Looks like Stoick isn't as armed as we'd anticipated. Savage: From the looks of the armory, he's not armed at all. (They move to the Haddock House and burst in) Alvin: Hmm... Should I knock? I mean, what's the etiquette in these situations? I think that seems about right. Stoick! Show your face! The old coward's turned and run. Outcast #2: I spotted fresh tracks leading into the forest. And I heard reports of a big guy with a bucket on his head heading down to the beach. Alvin: Ehh, we'll split up. You four, go into the woods. Outcast #1: Where are we going? Alvin: We'll go to the beach! How many hostages do you think a Dragon Conqueror is worth? Outcasts: Seven! No! Eight! (Hiccup and Fishlegs overhear the conversation) Fishlegs: What do we do now? Hiccup: Go to the woods and warn my father. I need to get ahead of Alvin and warn Mulch and the others. (Scene changes to the forest) Gobber: When they come looking for us in the forest, they'll have to come through here. Stoick: Alright. What do we have? Gobber: Two frying pans, a rolling pin, and a kitchen knife. Stoick: And what are we going to do when we find Alvin? Bake him a cake?! Gobber: Eh, pie would be nice, too. Who doesn't like pie? (Throws the kitchen knife at a tree and splits it in two) '' That could be useful! '(Scene moves to the villagers making their way along a narrow path on a cliff to Thor's Beach)' 'Mulch:' Hurry now! The cave is just up ahead. Where's Bucket? '''Little Girl:' He went back to get my Lamby. Mulch: Oh, for the love of... (Switches quickly to Mulch backtracking along the path looking for Bucket) Mulch: Why am I always looking for Bucket? Hey, yeah, why can't he-- Bucket? It's like trying to keep track of a half-wit pig. Ugh, Bucket! You had one job: Bring up the rear. Bucket: But the little girl! You should've seen the look on her face, big blue eyes with the tears welling up. Mulch: Ugh, oh... your bucket's hard, but your heart is soft. Come on, come on. Uh-oh... (Alvin appears and grabs them) Alvin: You made it easy for us, Bucket. It's hard to miss a half-wit and his lamb. Outcast #2: Keep moving! (Hiccup hides behind a tree) (Shifts to elsewhere in the woods with Outcasts chasing Gobber) Outcast #3: There he is! Get him! Gobber: Oh, you lousy Outcasts! You'll never take me alive! Outcast #4: Come on, get him! Gobber: (Runs up to a cliff and appears to be surrounded) Ugh. Looks like you got me, boys. Outcasts: Come on, get him! {Stoick and two other Hooligans jump out of hiding and take down the Outcasts) Gobber: Or maybe it's we who've got you. (There is a rattling in the bushes) Stoick: (whispering) That way. Over there. (Stoick runs after and knocks down the person in the bushes) Fishlegs: Stoick! No! Stoick: For the love of Thor, Fishlegs, I could have killed you! Fishlegs: Thank you... For not killing me. Stoick: What are you doing here? Fishlegs: Alvin the Treacherous grabbed me. He looked really treacherous. Stoick: I know they're here, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: Yeah. They're here for Hiccup. Stoick: Hiccup? (Scene changes to Thor's Beach where Alvin and his soldiers are holding the villagers hostage) Alvin: For those of you who haven't figured it out... I am the one and only Alvin the Treacherous. And let me be clear, that name was earned. Tuffnut: (from within the crowd) "Alvin"? Pft... How did he earn that? Alvin: Your leader has abandoned ya. But Stoick doesn't concern me. I'm not here for him. I want the Dragon Conqueror. Mildew: (whispers to Astrid) Say goodbye to Hiccup. Alvin! (Astrid elbows Mildew in the face and knocks him out) Astrid: My grandfather's frail. He needs his nap. Alvin: Well, like I said...tell me who the Dragon Conqueror is and you can all go free. Snotlout: Conqueror? Come on! I'll show Alvin who's a conqueror. (grabs his baby mace and runs up behind Alvin to hit him. Alvin turns around and SNotlout loses his nerve) For you, sir. Alvin: Well, you'd better check your trousers, son. I think you've soiled yourself. (Astrid tried to take out Alvin and throws the hatchet at him. Alvin catches it mid-air) Alvin: Will you look at that! My old hatchet. I was wondering when I'd get that back. (Savage grabs Astrid and tosses her at Alvin) Alvin: Trying to kill Alvin the Treacherous? Ooh hoo! You're not as smart as you look. Tell me, who's your Dragon Conqueror, eh? (grabs Astrid's braid and yanks her head back) Alvin: Tell me! Hiccup: (Steps out of hiding) Leave her alone! Astrid: Hiccup! What are you doing? Hiccup: I'm the Dragon Conqueror. Alvin: (laughs) You? Stoick's little embarrassment? Hiccup: I drove the dragons from Berk. Look around. You don't see any on this island, do you? Astrid: (playing in to Hiccup's plan) I-It's true! All the dragons are afraid of him. He even conquered a Night Fury! Alvin: You're bluffing. Hiccup: Am I? Well, there's only one way to find out. Take me to Dragon Island. (Later that evening on the beach with the villagers still hostage of the Outcasts. Stoick and his cohorts attack the guards.) Stoick: (about to punch an Outcast) Where's Alvin?! Astrid: (runs up to Stoick) Alvin took Hiccup. Stoick: What?! Astrid: He gave himself up. They're on their way to Dragon Island. (Alvin, some Outcasts, and Hiccup sail toward Dragon Island in the early morning) Alvin: I'm sure you're father's told you plenty about your island's most feared enemy. Hiccup: Wh-who's that? Oh, right, uh, you. No. Not so much. Alvin: Really? Not a word? Hiccup: Nope. Alvin: '''Nothing? '''Hiccup: Uh-uh. Alvin: Nothing about Alvin? Hiccup: Nope. Hiccup: (Pushes aside the spears and walks up to Alvin) Look, 'Al', all I care about is that if I do what I say, you will leave the people of Berk in peace. Alvin: On me word, son! (Stoick and the Riders are on another ship behind, sailing toward Dragon Island) Stoick: When we get there, we'll lay down cover fire with these catapults. Astrid, you get your dragons. Snotlout: No! Save your cover fire for the others, sir. I can handle myself. (Accidentally falls over after springing a catapult) Gobber: I'll fire extra rounds to cover that one. (points at Snotlout) Tuffnut: Sir, we'd like to personally volunteer to kick Alvin's butt. Stoick: This isn't about Alvin. It's about Hiccup. We're here to bring him home. (Scene switches back to the Outcasts, who have arrived at Dragon Island. Hiccup is in front to 'defeat' the Night Fury) Hiccup: Hey, is the sword really necessary? Alvin: Odin's Ghost! (Toothless springs out of a cave) Alvin: Is that a...? Hiccup Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself! (The Outcasts raise their cross bows at Toothless) Hiccup: Ah, stop! Hiccup: ...It will only make him angrier! Watch and learn. Alvin: By all means, proceed. Heheheheh! I hope you're not squeamish. You're about to see a dragon eat a boy. Hiccup: (Toothless jumps on Hiccup and licks him, then they 'play' fight) I missed you, too...w-we'll catch up later. Right now, follow my lead. Hiccup: You cannot defeat me! You dirty dragon! (grabs Toothless' saddle on the sly and puts it on him) I am the Dragon Conqueror! Alvin: Hey, what are you doing with that dragon?! Hiccup: By the way, it's not really "Dragon Conqueror", it's "Dragon Trainer"! (Toothless turns around with Hiccup on his back) Now! Alvin: (Hiccup and Toothless fly away) Great thunder of Thor! He is the Dragon Conqueror! Fire! Hiccup: (Outcast attack from the ship) Look out! Whoa! Whoa! Hey! Alvin: What are you waiting for?! Shoot him down! Outcasts: There he is! Now we've got him! Alvin: Fire! (The rest of the Riders appear on their dragons, as well as Stoick's ship and engage in battle) '''Hiccup:' Oh, what took you so long? Astrid: Why, did you miss me? Snotlout: Hiccup! Hiccup: We've gotta get in closer! Stoick: Aim for their catapults! If we knock them out, the dragons can finish off the ship! Fire! Alvin: Move offshore! Hiccup: Here's our chance! Come on! Alvin: Oh, shoot that dragon down! Fire! (Astrid falls off of Stormfly and is grabbed by Alvin) Hiccup: ASTRID! Astrid: HICCUP! Alvin: Welcome aboard, Astrid. Don't miss this time! Hiccup: Look out! Hiccup: Hold your fire! He's got Astrid! Hiccup: What are you doing?! Snotlout: I heard you say "fire"! Hiccup: I said "Hold your fire!" Snotlout: See?! You said it again! Stoick: No, he's right! Snotlout: Thank you! Stoick: Fire again, Hiccup! All of you! Hiccup: Everyone! Fire into the water! (the fire creates steam to obscure visibility) Alvin: Fire! Outcast: At what? Alvin: Everything! Outcasts: Did you hear that? Oh, what's that?! (Stoick rams his ship into the Outcast ship and fights with Alvin) Hiccup: Astrid, hop on! Stoick: You're a coward taking my son. Alvin: I take what I want! You know that, Stoick! Stoick: Not this time. (Stoick pushes the ship apart and jumps back aboard his ship) Stoick: NOW, HICCUP! BURN THE SHIP! Hiccup: Here we go, guys! HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT! (The dragons burn down the ship and they sail and fly away) Stoick: Hiccup, what were you thinking? Hiccup: I was thinking... all I needed to do was to get to Toothless. And together, we'd be able to make things right. (Alvin and the Outcasts are washed ashore the pebble beach) Alvin: They ride dragons! We get that boy, and we'll ride dragons! (The ship and dragons return to cheering from the villagers) Hiccup: You hear that, bud? You're back home. Mildew: What are you cheering about? Don't you remember what these beasts have done?! Stoick: I do. They saved our lives. Hiccup: And I may not be able to prove what you've done, but I will never forget it. Hiccup (v.o.): It's funny how an attack by your greatest enemy can change things overnight. I set out to prove that our dragons would never hurt us... what they proved, is that they will always protect us. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts